The black hole hand
by supraex
Summary: Miroku's time has finnaly come, his wind tunnel, Sango and an un-dieing love. Will they be together forever or will it rip apart there lives. oneshot.


Things were just starting to work out. Every thing was going fine. Until the day came that my hand wanted revenge...  
  
The black hole hand  
  
By Supraex  
  
It all started one beautiful day. I was sitting by the well waiting for Kagome to come back. Sango was trying to hide from me behind a tree. Trying to find out what to say... so I helped her. " So Sango, will you come with me for a minute?"  
  
To say the least she was shocked. She came out slowly and asked, " How did you know I was there?"  
  
"Well for a demon hunter you surly put on to much of that Purr-fu –me stuff that Kagome gave you. So will you come with me?"  
  
"Sure. Why not... waaaaait, If you're going to be perverted then I'm not coming."  
  
"Trust me. I have to ask you a serious question."  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
So with a straight face he asked "will you bear my child, when we get married?"  
  
With that Sango wanted to do many, things.1) the usual slap in the face. 2) Blush like a mad women and 3) decide to run for it. So ...she did. SLAP, SLAP, SLAP." OH MY GOD YOU PERVERTED OLD FOOL." And then ran of screaming. Little did she know she was also doing a fourth thing. In the back of her mind she was considering his proposition.  
  
~  
  
Miroku (after he gained conciseness) thought 'oh well it was worth a try.' And continue to meditate. Also thinking how to rephrase what he had just said to Sango. Although it was just the beginning of the day, he new something was going to happen that day. Whether it is good or evil he just didn't know.  
  
After a couple more minutes of thinking he thought he would try again. So he got up to look for Sango.  
  
~  
  
After about 15 minutes of running, Sango felt she had covered enough ground between them.' He's fast but not as fast as me' so she sat down to think for a minute. 'Did he really mean it. Did he really think that we would work? I would never love him... right? I don't know I need to think this over...wait... that what I'm doing right now. Duh. Any way I think we might work out.' So with that she got up to go to Kaedea's hut.  
  
~  
  
Miroku thought while he walked 'maybe she'll be in Kaedae's hut.' After a while, he reached his destination and too his surprise someone was there...  
  
"Oh Miroku, could I help you?" Kaedea said. Miroku turned to leave 'she isn't here. Oh well, I'll find her sometime.' Mean while Kaedea started to make lunch." What a odd man, Sango may you help me for a second?"  
  
With that Miroku was instantly by her side. He started to talk in a mysterious voice, " So Sango IS here. My, my. I really need to talk to her for a second." when Sango sat down Miroku was at her side. "So have you thought about my proposition...?"  
  
"Oh Miroku you aren't up to this again are you? You asked her a million times already. Won't you give up?"  
  
Shock struck his face. He thought for a minute and said," hey your right this is my millionth time asking a girl. A heart broken look came onto his face. "I'll go look for Kagome then." With that he slumped out the door.  
  
~  
  
'Oh... my... god. He gave up. Why would he give up? He doesn't give up. He never gives up. Oh that look on his face looked so sad. Maybe I can cheer him up.' With that Sango hoped up and started to follow Miroku. "Mi-ro-ku-, Mi-ro-ku-, Mi-ro-ku, oh there you are."  
  
Miroku was sitting in a tree. Mopping about what had just happened. "What do you want?" he said in a low heart broken voice.  
  
"I want you to come down here so we can talk."  
  
With that he jumped down and sagged to the ground in a pitiful despair. "What do you want ...Sango?" in the same voice as last time. Sending cold chills through her spine.  
  
"I was thinking about befor..."  
  
"When I asked you the question?" Miroku interrupted  
  
"No back in the hut (Miroku goes back into dreadful mode.), dose that mean that you won't grab my butt anymore?" Miroku nods. "Does that mean you won't be perverted any more?" Miroku nods. Sango hesitates before she asks the next question. "Does that mean I can bear your child?" she say's hoping for him to cheer up.  
  
~  
  
Miroku hearing this begins to jump up and hug her but right then Sango start's to scream in horror. Right behind him he felt a strange hand squeeze his neck. A single drop of fear came to his very soul. A Youkai hand appeared to the left of his face. He saw a certain young girls face come up to his own and kiss him. Oh the felling was horrible. The taste was enough to kill him. But still he kissed for it was his first.  
  
When she pulled away to breath he saw the face of the accused. It was Kikuyu.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Miroku yelled. He was outraged he wanted to kill her. It would be so easy, just open his right hand and, poof, gone. What he really wanted to do was just die right there. He wanted Sango to kiss him first. And inuyasha is going to kill him any way. Well maybe not since he hooked up with Kagome but still.  
  
"Miroku. I'm sorry I just noticed something" Kikuyu answered," your dead."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"I just gave you a poison that will make your wind tunnel swarm with anger. You have a day at the most."  
  
"What have you done you bitch? You killing the man I love." Sango yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No I don't care for your 'lover boy' I need to get to Inuyasha. To do that I need to get through his friends first..."  
  
"You sick, sick little bitch." Miroku yelled and with that yelled," KAZANNA!!!" He through off his prayer beads and opened his hand for Kikuyu to see. From that moment on she was never seen in this world again.  
  
~  
  
'Okay this is awkward' Miroku thought. 'Having to say good-bye to all my friends. I should probably go very far away. For if I stay here I shall lay waste this entire village. So as miroku got up to leave. Kagome stopped him for a second.  
  
"Miroku, are you really going to believe in what Kikuyu said?"  
  
"If I do not then you could pay penance with your life for my carelessness." He said in return "in other words you could die if I don't believe this could happen. If it is not real than I shall return in a couple months. Goodbye... Kagome Chan."  
  
With that he ran off into the distance.  
  
~  
  
' I can't believe he's going to die. Why didn't I tell him before that I loved him? I was too scared I guess. I shall go tell him my goodbyes.' So she got up and started to go in the direction miroku had gone. During the walk she ran into Kagome." Did you see miroku?"  
  
"Yes he went that way. But I would not go to him right now."  
  
"Why not Kagome? Shouldn't I try to comfort him right now in his time of need."  
  
"He said if what Kikuyu said is fake ...he'd come back in a couple of months. Maybe you should wait till then?"  
  
"NO Kagome, I WILL NOT JUST LETT HIM GO AWAY!" Sango screamed to Kagome. Then in the tiniest voice she had she said, "I might come back in a couple months. Goodbye Kagome sama." With that she ran off after Miroku.  
  
~  
  
'Just waiting to be killed, just waiting to be killed.' Miroku was sitting in a field a couple miles away from the village. Just waiting to be destroyed b himself. In the background he heard a voice calling his name. He thought it was Sango but he didn't want her to come near her... so he hid away in the bushes waiting for her to go away.  
  
"Miroku I want to tell you something. Come out here. I need to tell you that I love you. I don't care about you wind tunnel. I want to raise your child so you can get revenge for your father's father. I want to... I want to just tell you how I feel."  
  
Miroku, getting out of his hiding place, stood up and said, "well that I can come out for that." Sango started to cry as she ran over to him. She just wanted to hold him forever. Just wanted to live with her love for all her life. When she got to him she jumped up into his arms and looked up into his eyes." I love you Miroku Kun. I love you with all my heart."  
  
"I love you too Sango Chan. I never want to leave your side. But... I am sorry that we don't have enough time."  
  
With that his hand started to glow and slowly envelope them when they shared their first kiss. ~~~~ I know that was pretty weird. But this was what I came up with a while ago. Originally it was three chapters but I shortened it a little. Any way I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Maybe I'll write more if some of you give me inspiration.  
  
Ja-ne-minna 


End file.
